Mar
by Self5
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Sally y Poseidón? Los personajes son de Rick Riordan y de la mitología griega. Yo sólo interpreto mi versión.


"Tus padres tuvieron un accidente" "Tu tío...no está bien. Tiene Cáncer"

A Sally siempre le gustaron los finales felices, aquellos que su padre, Jim, le narraba al final de algún cuento que compró volviendo del trabajo. Se acostumbró a ellos, y hasta veía la irrealidad que conservaban tras esas palabras. Pero creía que podía tener uno. Desde esos cuentos a la luz del velador, hasta ahora, camino a la playa, creyó en ellos. Aunque su vida podía resumirse en una tragedia griega. Y como lo dice su nombre, no son precisamente felices.

Por eso creía estas vacaciones tan especiales. De pequeña, tal vez en sus primeros años de vida, le habían llevado al mar, pero no le recordaba sólo lo había visto en fotos. Así que en cuánto el dinero le alcanzó para ese pequeño viaje, marchó.

Había llevado algunos libros para el viaje, siempre le gustó leer, desde que su padre no pudo leerle más, su tío apenas le enseñó. Además, era una manera de aprender lo que no pudo, y le gustaba saber. De la biblioteca se llevó variados temas de literatura: novelas, manuales, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la mitología. En esa ocasión viajó también con un pequeño tomo sobre Poseidón, ideal para el viaje y su destino. Quería saber todo sobre el mar.

Los días fueron pasando, soleados, tormentosos, ideales. Siempre le encontró lo bueno. Solía caminar a la orilla del mar, todas las tardes, con los pies descalzos.

En una de esas caminatas sacó un libro de cuero gastado de su bolso. Era su historia favorita. La historia romántica de Romeo y Julieta fue el único libro que había leído nunca más de una vez. La historia de dos personas de mundos diferentes que caen en el amor era su favorito de lejos. Ahh ... amor prohibido, finales no tan felices.

Más tarde decidió ir a nadar, de noche. El viento fue variable de ese día, y ella podía decir por el tamaño de las olas que el tiempo no mejoraba.

A medida que se sumergió en el mar, ella no pudo sentir el viento cada vez un poco más fuerte. Sally se lanzó hacia abajo un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta de las olas eran cada vez más grande. Ella había comenzado a desplazarse hacia los acantilados de mal agüero que tenía por delante. La corriente era cada vez más fuerte por lo que ella trató de apartarse, pero simplemente siguió llevándola más cerca de los acantilados. Se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan tonta y caprichosa, e ir a nadar a pesar del clima. No supo cómo, pero se golpeó la cabeza y le pareció ver un destello de color verde. Ella inició su camino hasta la superficie y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Sally despertó, su visión era borrosa. Ella estaba en la orilla, y por lo que se podría decir que ella había dado con el acantilado, debido a un dolor como mil cuchillos atravesó la cabeza. Había un joven de su edad de pie junto a ella, con los ojos tan verdes como el mar mismo. Su cabello negro azabache llamó la atención de Sally, aunque no tanto cómo lo que él llevaba. ¿Eso era un tridente?

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación innegable en esos ojos de esmeralda, sino expresiones no legibles en cualquier otro sitio.

-Yo, creo que sí.- Sally estaba temblando violentamente contra el frío. De repente, toda el agua se congeló en su cuerpo, notando como se secaba y de repente se sintió diez grados más caliente.

Fue entonces cuando ella perdió el conocimiento por segunda vez.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia, Sally estaba en un sueño. No recordaba llamar a una ambulancia o tener alguien allí con ella, de hecho, no recordaba nada durante la última media hora. Cuando ella habló con los médicos posteriores, lo único que pudo decir fue: "Me golpeé la cabeza." Ella miró hacia el horizonte, y el reflejo de la puesta de sol profunda, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Vio un gran chapoteo en el mar, como un delfín volviendo a las profundidades.

Cuando Sally volvió a visitar la playa, unos días después del accidente, no recordaba aún con claridad lo sucedido. Volvió a sus caminatas diarias, hasta encontrarse nuevamente en el lugar en que casi corre la misma suerte que sus padres. Estuvo un rato sentada en la arena, con la vista en las olas.

— ¿Sally?

Un hombre con camisa hawaiana se le acercó. Ella no tenía idea de dónde la conocía, por lo que sólo asintió. El hombre se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Temí lo peor luego de que la ambulancia se fuera...

Entonces Sally recordó al joven de pelo azabache, y le miró sorprendida: allí estaban los destellos verdes, mirándole con algo de preocupación a pesar de la sonrisa colmada de perlas de mar. Ella se limitó a observarle detalladamente, notando una vez más el tridente, que esta vez reposaba a un costado del ojiverde. Sabía que había visto ese símbolo antes, pero no lograba recordar...

— Estoy bien, gracias por lo del otro día...eh... ¿cuál es tu nombre? Perdona, no lo recuerdo.

— Eso es porque nunca te lo dije, Sally, estabas semi inconsciente — Ambos rieron un poco, como si fuesen amigos hace años, y no sólo un par de desconocidos. — Perseo. Así me llamo.

— Lindo nombre — Ella sonrió — No sé nadar muy bien ¿sabes? Casi no conozco el mar.

— Mi vida está en el mar... — Sally quedó atónita por su respuesta, por lo que él se aclaró. — Vivo en el pueblo, y suelo venir en las noches, cuando no hay tantos turistas. Por eso te vi el otro día... Cuando tengo tiempo, me gusta navegar horas y horas... por mí, viviría en él.

— ¿Conoces bien el mar?

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que oscureció, ellos hablando, animadamente. Él podía contarle tantas cosas del mar que ella amaba pasar tiempo con él. Se había vuelto casi rutina encontrarse todas las tardes en el mismo sitio y hablar hasta que Sally debía volver. Él siempre la esperaba con sentado, con el tridente acostado en la arena, ella dejaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla y se sentaba a su lado. A veces nadaban, él le enseñaba. No entendía por qué no se le cruzaba en el pueblo, las veces que iba. Sólo esos momentos, y Sally al fin se sentía feliz: eran sus momentos. Nunca había sentido nada por nadie que no fuese familia, pero Percy (como ella lo llamaba) era diferente. Había algo en él...

— ¿Por qué siempre llevas el tridente?

Era una tarde de muchas cuando ella se animó a preguntar. Perseo sólo le había observado, sorprendido. No sabía bien de qué, pero podía verlo en su rostro.

— ¿Es por el mar? He leído que es el símbolo del dios griego del mar.

Él asintió. Sólo siguió hablando por la expresión de ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a un silencio entre los dos.

— Sally, no me lo vas a creer...

— Vamos, cuéntame la historia.

El azabache sonrió, pues una de las tantas cosas que admiraba de Sally Jackson era su persistencia, y cómo podía sacarle sonrisas, palabras, horas con tan sólo una risa.

— Si puedes ver el tridente, Sally, entonces no debe ser lo único extraño que viste alguna vez.

Fue la primera de muchas frases. Ella, Sally Jackson, mortal, empezaba a entender varias cosas raras en su vida. Él, Poseidón, Dios del mar, empezaba a enamorarse de una mortal. A esa historia de la nueva etapa le siguió otra. Muchas tardes más, muchos abrazos, incontables besos. Un amor de verano, prohibido. Poseidón le dio todo lo que necesitó saber sobre lo que más le gustaba, y sobre lo que el pequeño debía saber, sobre cómo protegerlo.

Sally volvió al final del verano, temiendo lo peor, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su vida pudo compararse con una tragedia griega, pero tenía la esperanza de que su hijo tuviese un final feliz. De esos que ella amaba. Sus amigas insistían en buscarle un nombre al bebé, pero ella ya lo había decidido: Perseo, el único semidiós de las tragedias griegas, con un final feliz.


End file.
